My annoying Bastard
by littleprincess27
Summary: "But no! Sasuke can be as annoying as hell, he's more talkative than I am. "SASUSAKU. FLUFF. ONESHOT


Prior to what everybody thinks, Sasuke Uchiha has always been a stoic boy due to the fact that his whole clan was massacred and was orphaned at a very young age.

But no! Sasuke can be as annoying as hell, he's more talkative than I am. We have been dating for two years now, it has been three years since he returned. I was hesitant to talk to him for the first few months of his return, but gradually he was doing all the effort to bring back our bond. I always thought that being a way from his team, he grew distant, and he would never return. How wrong was I when he was on probation, he would walk me home from my graveyard shifts, believe it or not, he made lunch for me a couple of times because he said I was getting skinnier. I never thought that we would be together, I never knew that Sasuke would even take the time to acknowledge my presence and more over would even give a damn to love me. He proved me wrong.

* * *

We were on a mission, I was badly wounded because I had to beat up 5 shinobi and I was almost losing chakra. Damn.

"finished. How about you, Teme?" Naruto screamed through his mic.

"quit screaming dobe, youre wrecking my ear drums, where is Sakura?"

SILENCE. A pang of anxiety hits him and he searches for her—he found a portion of the earth cracked. _Sakura._

He saw her, she was bathing in her own blood, he rushed to her side and picked her up, he tried to heal her by imitating her techniques. He checked her pulse, it was slowly fading. He was filled with fear.

"_I can't lose her, please Kami—please, don't take her away from me." _ He was pumping chakra into her but her heart beat continues to fade.

"Sakura, please, stay with me…" She was breathing shallowly.

"please… don't leave me Sakura-chan, I need you. Please" _I don't want to lose you too.. please… I never told you that you're the only one I want to be with._

"Sakura, please… don't give up on me. You told me you love me, right?!" he fumed. He knew he shouldn't be mad, but that was the emotion that he could portray correctly.

"Please, stay with me… I love you." It was almost a whisper, a prayer.

"I love you, Sakura-chan… please stay with me" he was there, holding her, broken he was.

*cough* "Sasuke-kun?" her voice was almost inaudible but he knew she needed him

"Yes?"

"I heard you." Her voice was coarse. He held her to him.

"I thought I lost you"

"I wont leave you, Sasuke-kun. I promised—remember?" she tried to smile at him. He took her hands and kissed them. She was shocked.

"please, don't scare me like that again, please…"

"Scare…you?"

"yes, Sakura—I was filled with fear, I thought that I was going to lose the person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Her eyes were filled with tears, despite the pain that she was experiencing she embraced Sasuke, looked at his eyes, he kissed her. FOR THE FIRST TIME.

* * *

Sasuke is the best boyfriend ever, people wont believe it but he is undeniably romantic. My friends would kill just to get him as a boyfriend. Sasuke is not that talkative in public, but when we're alone. KAMI- HELP ME. SASUKE IS SO DAMN ANNOYING. If there is one thing that his fans will never know about him is this: **HE'S TOO CORNY FOR HIS OWN GOOD.**

It was a lovely night, the wind tickling my skin but the coldness could never penetrate my body because Sasuke was embracing me. We were comfortable, just like that. It was our anniversary, we never opted for gifts, fabulous dinners.. We stayed like that. We just wanted to be in each other's company.

"Love?" Sasuke called

"Yes?"

"You know, why love for you is like diarrhea..."

_Oh my god, not this again..._  
_Still, I ask_

"why?"

"I JUST CANT HOLD IT IN. "

"BAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT WAS LAME UCHIHA! Go home!"

"If I go home, I'll take you with me. After all.. You are already are an Uchiha."

"On what grounds? We're not even married yet"

"Heh, that's easy to arrange, Dobe is Hokage now. He can must sign the papers when he wants to, oh yeah.. I forgot to tell you. I have a surprise for

you..close your eyes."

I closed my eyes

He kissed me.

"Open your eyes now."

"Thats it? What did you get me?"

"A kiss."

" ugh, and I thought you did get me something..I hate you Uchiha." He smirks.

He hugged me from behind

"I never thought I'd be this lucky to have you for a girlfriend, Sakura."

I keep quiet. Never did he tell me that

" I love you, more than anything. Look what you have done to me, you make me talk, you make me smile, you make me want to kill the next guy who plans to

flirt with you.. You really are a bad influence on me, you know?" He teases.

I look up at him, meeting his ebony eyes.

"Am I a bad influence on you,Sasuke-kun?" I do my best puppy dog eyes, and i wear my irresistible pout.

"Yes, yes you are.. And I am going to teach you your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"This."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... SASUKEE! Stooop! BAHAHAHAA, NO! NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! Hahahahahahaha! Noooo!" He stops tickling me. That smirk plastered on his face.

"ne, Sakura."

"nani?"

"I am serious."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, please keep that in mind."

I smile at him

"what makes You think that I am doubting on you?"

"you get irritated lately, I get scared sometimes that maybe you think that I'm not serious about this relationship anymore."

He loves me. My boyfriend loves me.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I smile at him. He gets closes the space between us and brushes his lips with mine. I still get butterflies, after all these years. This boy will never stop to surprise me. We break off the kiss

He just stares at me, I stare at him

He breaks the silence.  
"Baby, please stop staring, I know I'm too handsome for my own good."

"Bastard."

"Yes, but I'm your Bastard"

"Mhm, my annoyingly corny Bastard..ne, Bastard?"

"Yes, love?"

"Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary.."


End file.
